Melania/Rozmowy
=Liceum= Odcinek 7 ♥ Niby tak, ale chyba nie powinnam zapraszać ludzi na ostatnią chwilę... Boję się, że nikt nie przyjdzie. A. Jeżeli nikogo nie zaprosisz, to na pewno nikt nie przyjdzie. // B. To prawda, że to mogłoby być przegięcie... - C. Nie martw się! Jestem pewna, że to nie jest żaden problem, nawet jeżeli powiadomisz wszystkich na ostatnią chwilę. + Odcinek 11 ♥ Jestem w parze z Iris. Wygląda na naprawdę zmotywowaną! A. Z Iris? A nie z Natanielem? // B. Tym lepiej! Będziecie parą nie do pokonania! // Odcinek 12 ♥ W szatni? Co on robił w szatni? A. (Okłam ją.) // B. (Powiedz prawdę.) // (- z Natanielem) Odcinek 16 ♥ Ufff! Byłoby mi naprawdę przykro, gdyby miała już wyjechać. Tak fajnie jest ją mieć znów wśród nas! A. Wierz mi, wszyscy by się lepiej czuli, gdyby jej już tu nie było. - B. Wiesz Melanio, twoja Debra nie jest wcale taka święta... // C. Przykro mi, ale nie jest wcale taka miła za jaką ją uważasz. - Odcinek 21 ♥ N-Nie, wcale... Ja też chciałam pójść się spotkać z Rozalią! Mogę iść z wami? A. Tak, pewnie! // B. Nie. // Odcinek 25 ♥ Tylko nie zapomnij. W przeciwnym razie nie sądzę, aby pani Delanay pozwoliła ci wejść do sali. Nie wydaje się, aby była w nastroju do żartów. A. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w ogóle za często żartowała, jeżeli chcesz znać moje zdanie. + B. Nie martw się, będę o tym pamiętać! Dzięki za informację! // ♥ Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zaczniemy eksperymenty. Zapowiada się interesująco. A. Tak, też tak myślę. Nawet, jeżeli trochę się tego obawiam... + B. A ja nie. Ta lekcja do mnie nie przemawia. C. Nie musisz przede mną udawać, nie jestem nauczycielką. Odcinek 29 ♥ Sucrette, podoba ci się nadchodzące wydarzenie? A. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie, ale tak, jestem dosyć ciekawa. + B. Nie wiem… Obawiam się trochę pracy w grupach. // ♥ Razem z Natanielem i Peggy na pewno wypadniemy świetnie! A. Nikt nie jest doskonały! B. Też tak myślę. + C. Jesteś pewna, że tylko dlatego jesteś w tak dobrym humorze? ♥ To mogłoby reprezentować chęć ucieczki, bycia gdzieś indziej... Sama nie wiem... A. (Może to nie takie głupie...) B. (Jej pomysł jest beznadziejny... Poza tym, to nie na temat.) // ♥ Sucrette, nie chcesz pójść zamiast mnie? Lubię wywoływać zdjęcia. A. ''(To było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstapiło...) ''B. ''To znaczy, że... // Odcinek 32 ♥ ''Jeżeli jej chłopak jest taki młody, jak mówi Amber, to może wstydziła się do tego przyznać. A. Nie jesteś przypadkiem zazdrosna? B. Albo chciała to zachować dla siebie... Czasem pewne rzeczy ukrywamy nawet przed najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. + C. Nie mam pojęcia. Odcinek 33 ♥ Nataniel powiedział, że też przyjdzie. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale to dobrze. Będzie mógł się trochę rozluźnić. A. Nie potrzebuje tego. Jest o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany, niż wcześniej. B. Mnie to nie dziwi. C. Nic mi o tym nie mówił... - ♥ Nataniel powiedział, że też przyjdzie. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale to dobrze. Będzie mógł się trochę rozluźnić. A. Też jestem trochę zaskoczona, ale to fajnie. Im nas więcej, tym weselej. B. Musisz być zadowolona! C. Osobiście uważam, że jest o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany, niż wcześniej. // Odcinek 34 ♥ To bardzo ważne, aby mieć w grupie także chłopców. Często są od nas silniejsi i łatwiej jest im nas utrzymać w powietrzu. A. Masz przestarzałe poglądy. Dziewczyna może być silniejsza od chłopaka. // B. No proszę... Ta historia z podnoszeniem wzbudza w tobie wiele emocji. - C. W takim razie postaram się uważnie wybrać swoją ekipę... ♥ A. (Mało kto był ostatnio miły dla Melanii. Czas to zmienić.) // B. (Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z Melanią. Lepiej sobie pójdę.) // ♥ Cześć... A. Co robisz? // B. Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą o imprezie. // Odcinek 38 ♥ Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. A. Ach tak? // B. Tylko pomógł mi powtórzyć materiał. // C. Wiesz, naprawdę nie do twarzy ci z zazdrością. - Odcinek 39 ♥ A. Może już czas zamknąć ten rozdział. - B. Może tak jest lepiej. + C. Spójrz na dobre strony... // =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 1 ♥ Pamiętasz mnie? A. Oczywiście. Byłyśmy razem w liceum, prawda? +5 B. Ech... Nie jestem pewna. Przepraszam, nie było mnie tutaj kilka lat. Dopiero co wróciłam... ♥ A jednak! Nigdy stąd nie wyjechałam. A. W ogóle się nie zmieniłaś! -5 B. Będziemy mogły reaktywować dawną bandę! +5 ♥ To pierwszy raz, gdy asystentką jest jedna ze studentek! A. To niezła odpowiedzialność... +5 B. Jesteś kimś w rodzaju gospodyni? ♥ To pierwszy raz, gdy asystentką jest jedna ze studentek! A. To niezła odpowiedzialność... +5 B. Ach, znowu będziesz przewodniczącą! Super! -5 ♥ Ach tak, Rozalia... Czasem na nią wpadam... A. A ty? Jak nazywał się chłopak, do którego miałaś słabość w liceum...? Jesteście w kontakcie? - 5 B. A ty? Był taki chłopak, blondyn... Był przewodniczącym szkoły... Dobrze pamiętam... // ♥ Tak, jest tutaj... Ale nie mam żadnych wieści... To mnie nie interesuje. A. Naprawdę? Co się stało? Pamiętam, że w liceum nieźle ci się podobał! -5 B. Ach? Ja też nie mam żadnych wieści... Zastanawiam się, co się z nim dzieje. // ♥ Zapewniam cię, że mówimy o tym samym. Sama zobaczysz. Muszę już iść, Rayan... Ech, Pan Zaidi z pewnością czeka na mnie, aby zakończyć zapisy. A. Poczekaj! Dzisiaj wieczorem idziemy z Rozalią do studenckiego baru powspominać stare, dobre czasy. Może chciałabyś do nas dołączyć? +5 B. Okej, do zobaczenia! // ♥ Tak, jak już ci wytłumaczyłam, jestem asystentką pana Zaidi i potrzebowałam osobistego biura. Nie mieli innego wyboru, niż dać mi pojedynczy pokój... A. Wydawało mi się, że kierownik administracyjny powiedział, że nie było innego rozwiązania... +5 B. A więc, ktoś mógłby mi w końcu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Nat nie uczestniczy w naszym małym zebraniu byłych uczniów ze Słodkiego Amorisa? -5 C. Priyo, ty też masz pokój w akademiku? // (+5 Priya) Odcinek 2 ♥ A. (Usiądź przy Chani.) // (+5 Chani) B. (Usiądź przy Melanii.) ? (-5 Chani) Odcinek 3 ♥ Przepraszam, jestem taka niezdarna. Nic ci się nie stało? Boli cię? A. Nie martw się, wszystko okej. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. // B. Trochę mnie boli, uważaj następnym razem. ♥ W sumie masz rację, za wiele od siebie wymagam... A. Musisz trochę wyluzować. // B. Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? // ♥ Dziękuję, czekam w takim razie na wiadomość. A. Możesz na mnie liczyć. // B. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia, żeby impreza mogła się odbyć. Ale obiecuję, że się postaram. -5 ♥ Na policję! Ale nie było przecież za co. I jak sobie poradziłaś? A. Ech, cóż... Musiałam skorzystać z pomocy... Innego klienta. // B. Uspokoił się i wyszłam z tego cała i zdrowa. // ♥ Ach tak, o kim? A. Gram, ale nie muszę się tłumaczyć. // B. Cóż, pan Zaidi... Ma w sobie coś... innego. Nie wiem. -10 (-5 Hyun) ♥ Nie, ale i tak się zaraz zmywam. Mam sporo rzeczy do zrobienia. A. Już? Impreza dopiero się zaczęła. +5 B. Dlaczego wychodzisz? Pytanie było dla ciebie nieręczne? -5 ♥ Dziękuję! Nie musiałaś, dałabym sobie radę bez niego. A. Jesteś pewna, że wszystko gra? Naprawdę masz tylko coś do zrobienia? -5 B. Mam nadzieję, że impreza mimo wszystko ci się podobała... // ♥ Dziękuję, to naprawdę bardzo miłe. A. Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wrócić na imprezę? Wiem, że namawiam, ale myślę, że dobrze by ci to zrobiło. // B. Wracam więc... Czekają na mnie. // ♥ A. Nie ucz się dzisiaj za dużo! Odpocznij. // B. Uważaj na wilkołaki, proszę! +5 Odcinek 4 ♥ Priya: Ja tak, ale bardzo rzadko. A. Wydaje się bardzo sympatyczny! // B. Uwielbiam rudych. // (+5 Melania) ♥ Nie... Mam coś innego do zrobienia. A. Jakaś randka? // (dalszy dialog) B. (Nie będę dopytywać.) // C. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? -5 ♥ Nie wiem. Chciałabym. Zobaczymy. A. Z kim? +5 B. To dlaczego nie wybierzecie się wspólnie na koncert? To fajny pomysł i miejsce na pierwszą randkę! // ♥ Och, Sucrette, jak się masz? A. Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz. Zmieniłaś zdanie? // B. Przyszłaś ze swoim nowym chłopakiem? Gdzie on jest? -5 Odcinek 5 ♥ Pfff. A. Wszystko gra? // (dalszy dialog) B. (Chyba nie jest w najlepszym nastroju… Lepiej będzie jak zostawię ją w spokoju.) // ♥ A. Przestań ściemniać. // B. Wszystko, co mogę zrobić, to przypomnieć ci tylko, że masz tu mnie. +5 ♥ Bardzo dobrze. Nie mam czasu, przepraszam. Zobaczymy się później. A. OK... Do zobaczenia później! // B. Powiedz, co się stało dzisiaj rano na zajęciach ze sztuki współczesnej? Wyglądałaś na... zaniepokojoną. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ To było nieporozumienie, przepraszam. A. Czy to dotyczy pana Zaidi? -5 B. Czy to dotyczy twojej słynnej, ostatniej randki? +5 Odcinek 7 ♥ Myślałam, że pan Zaidi już nigdy nie zacznie zajęć. Niektórzy są czasem tacy nieznośni. A. Próbowali go zdenerwować i to nie zadziałało, pan Zaidi raczej dobrze zareagował. +5 B. Tak, było to dość denerwujące. // ♥ Ledwo mi się udało... Ale to nie moja rola. Pomimo, że jestem jego asystentką, to nie jestem na zajęciach po to, by pokazywać kto tu ma władzę. Cz-czy po to, by prowadzić zamiast niego zajęcia... A. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że... Widziałam was w ostatni weekend jak rozmawialiście na ulicy... Zamykałam kawiarnię i... // (dalszy dialog) B. T-tak, rozumiem. // ♥ Co widziałaś? A. Słyszałam jak się zdenerwowałaś i odeszłaś płacząc. -5 B. Niewiele. Potem pan Zaidi przyszedł, żeby ze mną porozmawiać. Zauważył, że widziałam waszą dwójkę. +5 Odcinek 8 ♥ Yeleen: Nie widziałaś się z nim przypadkiem w ten weekend, Sucrette? A. Tak… Wypiliśmy drinka ze wspólnymi znajomymi, ale to tyle. -5 B. To plotki! // C. Nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, co robię w weekendy. // (-5 Yeleen) ♥ Co sądzisz o tych plotkach? A. To idiotyczne. I nie wiem, czy chodzi o to, że wypiłam z nim drinka. Ale dotyczy to mnie i będę gotowa się bronić! -10 B. Nie rozumiem, po co robić z igły widły! Poza tym, że jest nauczycielem, jest też człowiekiem. // C. Nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, co on robi po godzinach pracy. -5 ♥ Cóż, dużo razem pracowaliśmy. Dziwi mnie to, co opowiadają inni... A. A tak między nami, masz pojęcie, o kogo może chodzić? To znaczy... Plotki mówią, że chodzi o jakąś studentkę... Czy widziałaś już, żeby się do jakiejś zbliżał? -5 B. Nie sądzisz, że ma po prostu taki styl bycia? I że nigdy by tego nie zrobił? // ♥ Wiesz, że to mogła być podstawa dla tych plotek? A potem przybrały one na sile i zostały przekręcone. A. Tak, wiem, właśnie tego się obawiam. // B. Tak sądzisz? Nie pomyślałam o tym! (Lepiej jak będę udawać niewinną.) // ♥ A. Jesteś pewna, że ma żonę? Widziałaś go z nią? // B. To, czy jest żonaty, zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi... // Odcinek 10 ♥ Ach, cześć! A. Przepraszam, Melanio, zajęło mi to więcej czasu, niż myślałam. // B. Cześć! Już jestem, zabierajmy się do pracy. +5 ♥ Tak sądzisz? Obawiam się, że brakuje nam informacji. A. Ależ nie, Melanio, artykuły, które znalazłaś są świetne. Jestem pewna, że to nam wystarczy! +5 B. Tak, może masz rację. Rozejrzę się po bibliotece. // Odcinek 11 ♥ Cześć! Mogę się dosiąść? Nie ma zbyt wiele wolnych miejsc. A. Tak, ale ja zaraz stąd idę. -5 B. Oczywiście! // C. Tak, oczywiście. A właśnie, skończyłaś już swoją część referatu o wikingach? +5 ♥ A. Pojawiła się podczas ery Wikingów, która trwała między VII a VIII wiekiem naszej ery. -5 B. Pojawiła się podczas ery Wikingów, która trwała między XVII a XVIII wiekiem naszej ery. // C. Pojawiła się podczas ery Wikingów, która trwała między VIII a XI wiekiem naszej ery. (poprawna odpowiedź) +5 ♥ Na przestrzeni wieków wyróżniło się kilka stylów, w tym Broa, Mammen, Urnes, Ringerike, a także, bardziej znane... A. Style Oseberg, Borre i Jelling. (poprawna odpowiedź) +5 B. Style Dingwall, Elinor i Fergus. -5 C. Style Odin, Frigg i Thor. // Odcinek 13 ♥ Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tej naszej prezentacji o wikingach... A. Tak, nie byłyśmy najbardziej dynamiczną parą z całej grupy. Ale mimo wszystko dałyśmy radę. -5 B. Miło było pracować razem. Bardzo mi się podobało. +5 C. Następnym razem pójdzie nam lepiej. // Odcinek 14 ♥ Już wszystko zaplanowałam: pojadę do rodziców, zamknę się na dwa tygodnie w moim pokoju i dokończę drugą część mojej magisterki! A. Tak, wydaje mi się, że moje ferie też będą tak wyglądać. // B. Wow, to dosyć drakoński plan. Ja skorzystam z okazji, aby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. // C. Ale jesteś dzielna. Ja raczej postaram się wykorzystać wakacje do maksimum. +5 ♥ Więc już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy tam pójdę! A. Mimo wszystko nie uważasz, że to dziwne? +5 B. Wiesz coś więcej? Czego będzie dotyczyć ten projekt? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Uważa, że na ostatnim roku studiów jesteśmy raczej współpracownikami niż uczniami z podstawówki! A. Tak, ale zwracanie się na pan ustanawia pewną hierarchię... B. Uważam, że to dobrze, że w ten sposób zbliża się do swoich studentów. // ♥ To geniusz, ten profesor jest genialny! A. Ale zastanawiam się, dlaczego pan Zaidi potrzebował cię przy tym projekcie? -25 (-5 Chani) B. Tak, przyznaję że to dosyć wyjątkowy projekt. +5 C. To zajmie nam sporo czasu podczas ferii... Odcinek 17 ♥ Co ona miała na myśli mówiąc, że "trzeba przestać kontaktować się z osobami z listy, którą nam dała"? A. To wydaje mi się dosyć jasne. // B. Melanio, porozmawiamy o tym po wykładzie. -5 Odcinek 18 ♥ A. Twoje zdjęcia były rewelacyjne, jestem pewna, że przy odrobinie wytrwałości udałoby ci się je wystawić. +5 B. Trzeba przyznać, że matka Yeleen nam w tym nie pomogła. Wszystko lepiej by się potoczyło, gdybyśmy nie miały tego problemu. C. Nie szkodzi, nasza konkluzja jest bardzo dobrze napisana! To, co się liczy, to, że zdałyśmy sobie sprawę z tego, co spotyka artystów, nie sądzisz? // Odcinek 19 ♥ Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś na wakacje, Sucrette? A. No cóż... Trudno powiedzieć... Jeszcze nie dostałam odpowiedzi w związku z moim stażem... Więc czekam, aż to się wyjaśni, zanim cokolwiek zacznę organizować. // B. No cóż... Ja również chciałabym gdzieś pojechać... Ale póki co, niczego jeszcze nie zorganizowałam. // Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet